Mama to the Rescue!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Kiddies are being followed, Itsuki is brave and faces him and Shizuki heads home to get Mama's but will they make it in time!
1. Chapter 1

Mama to the Rescue!

Chapter 1 of 2!

A/N: Okay everybody, I thought I would give you an ice funny family fic, I am writing a few chapters for this so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!Brad :D

* * *

"Itsuki! Hurry up, It's time to go home! Shizuru-mama will get angry if were late _again_!". Shizuki shouted at the top of her lungs to her younger sister by 2 years who was currently in a tree with her friends and it was now time for dinner and when Natsuki-mama gets home from work. Shizuru-mama works too, but she doesn't have to leave the house if she doesn't want to but Natsuki-mama fixes loads of cars and bikes.

Itsuki looked down from the high tree she was in, looking over the road she could see their house. The mansion down a rather large road from where the park is and where they currently are. Remembering she had to reply to her sister she shouted back.

"Okay, Shizuki! I hear you!". Itsuki looked behind her to her grinning friends looking at her sister with drool covering their face. This didn't go down well with Itsuki with the fact her friends are drooling over her sister, sure she is beautiful, in fact she looks just Shizuru-mama except her eyes are from Natsuki-mama and my eyes are from Shizuru-mama.

Stepping from her thoughts of how Shizuru-mama would be mad if we are late for dinner, she looked at her friends." Okay guys! Al cyah later!". With that she jumped from tree to tree branches until she was by the last one and she dropped to the soft ground covered in grass. Shizuki didn't look happy at all, She looks a lot like Shizuru-mama when she gets mad! Even me and Natsuki-mama tremble with fear and Shizuru-mama just laughs! I DON'T GET IT, MY BRAINS COOKING HERE.

"Itsuki, Its time to go home" Shizuki held her hand out" Come on! I don't want to get Shizuru-mama mad again and Natsuki-mama will be home by the time we get there!". Once the conversation ended they both started walking hand in hand towards the mansion and on the way people would greet them and they gave a greeting back before continuing on their way.

"I wonder if Natsuki-mama is home yet? She has been gone for a week, I guess work must be hard, huh Shizuki?" Itsuki was just a carefree 6 year old who liked to run around the house causing havoc but her sister was always so elegant and mature, Mama's say were just like them and then they give each others kiss and we end up at aunt Mai and Mikoto's house, hehe! It's fun being over there with Mai and Mikoto! We always have fun but I like playing video games with Mama and Shizuki talks with Shizuru-mama, I wonder what they talk about.

A UN-easy feeling ran through Itsuki's blood like a wild fire and it was as if someone was watching them. Hiding in the background in the shadows waiting and following.

"Hey, Itsuki, I feel like someone is following us, do you?" Shizuki whispered in case someone was following them they wouldn't hear but no one was around and the eyes felt like daggers in their backs.

"Y-Yeah, Sis! I don't like it at all, I want mama!" Itsuki also whispered but she was beginning to panic a little and by the look Shizuki is really scared.

A loud footstep came closer and closer and so they sped up a bit but it wasn't enough to out walk him.

Itsuki knew one of them had to run and get their mama's but she couldn't run as fast as Shizuki and so she would stay behind until mama gets here, she believed in them and she knows they would come and save her.

Itsuki's confidence started growing at the thought of her mama's coming to save her if she managed to get Shizuki to run.

"Shizuki, I need you to run home as fast as you can and go get mama, I am going to stay here and distract him and you can run home, okay sis?" Shizuki nearly fell over her own footing and that would have been funny if the circumstances were different.

"Itsuki! No, I can't just leave you here with that person following us, We can both run, I may be fast but we can make it!" Shizuki squeezed Itsuki's hand.

Itsuki gulped and gave a weak cheeky smile. "Shizuki, you can run fast and if we both run he will run after both of us so you have to run first! Go get mama and she will come get me and I'll be A-OK!" Itsuki let go of Shizuki's hand.

Itsuki nodded and counted in her head. "1,2...3! GO! NOW SHIZUKI!" Itsuki spun on her shoe and stared at the person following as she pushed Shizuki in the direction of their house and after a weak smile to get her sister to start running home Shizuki did.

Itsuki stared at the man grinning as he stepped closer and Shizuki got further away. Staring at the man she gave him a baby Kuga death glare that she learned from her mother. You know what they say, like mother like daughter!

* * *

-Shizuki set of in a jog and then turned into a run until a sprint. Looking back she could just see Itsuki standing, facing the man clad in black clothing.'I have...I have to get home to mama! I need to get their as fast as I can!' With her thoughts all over she started to pick her pace up when her house came into view at the top of the small hill over looking the town.

Looking at the side of the house she could just make out a motorbike and her hopes flew up that her mama was home and could save Itsuki from that man.

Shizuki charged forwards up the hill, panting heavily she reached the gates. Looking back she could see Itsuki being held by the collar being dragged to a van and so Shizuki barged through the door.

In a crying panicked tone she screamed around the mansion.

"MAMA! MAMA! HELP! ITSUKI'S BEING TAKEN FROM A STRANGE MAN! MAMA! MAMA!MAMAAA!"

Screaming she ran all over the house until she heard a slight bang and footsteps heading towards her.

* * *

Itsuki stared at the man walking towards her, unable to move she tried to stall him.

"W-why are you..doing this?"Itsuki managed to take a step back when he reached his hand out and a tear fell from her eyes and she could see his white teeth showing.

"Hm, Because you see... I like little girls to play with, but you already knew that didn't you. A nice neighborhood here and so no one thinks that their child will be swiped away, Hahaha!" Then he lunged forward and caught Itsuki's collar as she struggled to break free from it she started screaming but no one would here her, they were all inside eating their dinner.

Now she was stuck and she didn't know when she would be hand latched onto her collar, she grabbed and gave it bite as hard as she could and when he let go she ran but to no avail when he gripped her waist.

"MAMA! MAMA HELP ME! MAMAA!" As she screamed she could see Shizuki had already gotten to the house. Kicking and screaming she tried to delay the man trying to get her into the van and so she tried to fight back with all her might. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuru is in the kitchen after making a large special meal for Natsuki and her everything was prepared she was just waiting for it to heat up and then be ready to serve. Finished in the kitchen she walked over to the couch and sat down in the most lady-like manner and reached for the book on the side of the table next to her and opened it to where she last left her bookmark and had a slight sip of tea and then started to read the book in her hands.

A good 10 minuets past when the door opened and a few footsteps were heard. Shizuru knew these footsteps by heart and knowing who was at the door she decided to play a little game. Silently she leaned her right side on the cushion by the arm of her chair and closed her eyelids to make it seem like she had fallen asleep walst reading. It also seemed to work since she heard a breath hitch and it took every bit of willpower to not smirk at the person.

Once again footsteps were heard and they were drawing closer and closer until they stopped beside the couch. Hot breath is drawing closer and closer towards Shizuru's body.

The scent of oil and sweat, nothing new there. The smell getting closer and closer until it was a light chaste kiss on the cheek and then it was gone. By the time Shizuru could even register anything she was being lifted up, bridal style and the memories came flooding back of the wedding day they had a few years ago.

"Ugh! Geez Shizuru, Maybe I should take you on my morning runs! Your getting kinda heavy to be carried like this,"Natsuki spoke as she entered the hallway and started walking up the stairs to their room. At the end of the hallway Natsuki paused and kicked the door open. Oh well, it wasn't completely closed.

Natsuki walked over towards their bed and she placed Shizuru on the left hand side of the bed.

"Hmm, Maybe Natsuki should join me in bed? I could loose a bit of weight with out '_exercise'_" Natsuki jumped up and nearly fell over in the process.

"Hey! You were awake this whole time? You could have carried yourself if you aren't asleep, Dammit!" Natsuki straightened her body and changed her crumpled clothes into fresh clean ones and wiped her face. Turning she looked at Shizuru who had an amused smile plastered on her face.

Natsuki was about to speak when the door to their house burst open.

"MAMA! MAMA! HELP! ITSUKI'S BEING TAKEN FROM A STRANGE MAN! MAMA! MAMAAA!" Natsuki instantly ran towards the door at hearing her child scream and Shizuru did the same.

Natsuki bolted down the stairs and ran straight for Shizuki who was slumped on the floor crying.

"Shizuki? Baby, Wheres Itsuki? What happened?" Natsuki was alarmed, she could feel something and she didn't like it.

"Shizuki, dear. What is happening?" Shizuru said as she approached and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.

"M-MAMA! HE IS TAKING ITSUKI, HE FOLLOWED US AND SHE TOLD ME TO RUN AND GET YOU AND AND THEN I SAW HER BEING DRAGGED TO A VAN! MAMA! HELP HER, HURRY BEFORE HE TAKES HER AWAY!" Shizuki's sobs were loud and Natsuki wasted no time as she ran straight for the front door.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll bring her back, just wait here and I will bring her back, Mama's are here now, okay!". With that Natsuki was like lightning as she jumped down the stairs at the front door.

* * *

Natsuki didn't bother wasting time getting her bike and so she ran down the hill as fast as she could, being first in the field track team sure did her good when she needs it at times like this.

Running, Looking, screaming and stopping. Looking around she couldn't see anything as the sun was starting to set over the town and the sun was bright and right in her eyes.

"Come on Itsuki, Show mama where you are? Give me something, Itsuki! Dammit! I'll kill him!" Just as Natsuki was about to run off in the opposite direction she heard a scream and she spun on her boot heel and ran as fast as she could coming to a halt she looked around and to her left was a large white van. Natsuki didn't hesitate as she ran straight for it and looked around the side to see the most horrifying sight of her life.

"Mama! MAMA! MOMMY HELP ME! WAAH! MOMMY!" Natsuki looked with wide eyes as her daughter was being man handled by a man slightly bigger than her with a bigger build, He was unzipping his pants as he walked forward into the van as he threw Itsuki into it.

Natsuki lost control as she bolted forward and kicked him straight in the head with her right leg and with the force of the impact sent him flying into the van doors with his head first and he slumped down to the floor. Natsuki kicked his head again and again unknowing if he was alive or not.

Stopping when she saw Itsuki frozen in place in the van she turned and faced her with her arms out towards Itsuki and she ran into them sobbing. Natsuki picked her up and moved her out of the van and put her onto the floor for a second and gave a big smile at her daughter who was sobbing.

"Itsuki, Well done! I need to move this man so he won't hurt you or anyone again, ne? So just stay there for a second". Natsuki turned to the man and picked him up with his arm over shoulder and she slung him into the van, slammed the door shut and went to the drivers seat and turned the ignition on and looking around she found a rather large rock as she put it on the gas pedal and closed the door, Giving it a slight push she sent the van hurdling down the road towards a large wall and she didn't regret it.

Turning she walked to her daughter and slowly moved her hands from her face. Picking Itsuki up in her arms she started walking towards their house. Itsuki now in her mothers embrace wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and sniffled under her mothers chin.

In return Natsuki held her bottom with her left hand and stoked Itsuki's back with her right hand to soothe her and it seemed to work since the sobbing started to stop.

* * *

A/N: Awe! Mama to the rescue or what?! There is a second chapter and so I hope you enjoyed reading this one, I also have many more heading your way and hopefull my editor has finished reading chapter 6 of RunAway! So fingers crossed, Brad :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mama to the Rescue!

Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go! Thanks everyone and if you're reading this then you should know chapter 6 of RunAway! shall be ready soon so I hope you enjoy it when I publish it:) Brad :D

* * *

The walk home was silent as the sobs had subdued and the setting sun is making the scenery dark and Natsuki was still soothing her youngest daughter, Itsuki. Natsuki was so proud of Itsuki for confronting the man as long as she did and would have to reward her and that means 'No Adult Time' for the parents tonight. The reward always means ordering pizza and eating Ice-cream walst curled upon the couch and then they would all play games and then sleep in the same bed. Surprisingly, they all enjoyed the times of rewards when spending the time together especially if they had games and pizza!

Slowly they approached their mansion at the top of the slope overlooking the town, Natsuki stepped into the gate and closed it behind her and then continued walking towards their front door, just as they were about to enter Itsuki spoke.

"Mama...Shizuki, is okay right? I told her to run and come get you but she was really scared, so I thought maybe she might be upset with me for making her run ahead..." Itsuki squeezed her mothers neck and Natsuki let out a relived sigh.

"Itsuki, That man didn't do anything to you right?" She got a shake of the head as a reply. "You also told her to run so she wouldn't get followed as well and for him to take you both right?" Another head movement except this time it was a nod."Well then, Nothing is wrong now, Shizuki was just worried about you so prepare yourself when we go in because they will both be checking us for bo-boos okay?" Natsuki said as she lowered her head to rest on top of Itsuki's.

"Mama, Thank You for saving me, I couldn't delay him any longer and so I thought I might never see anyone again but I'm glad... because mama came and saved me! I wanna be just like mama when I grow up and have a beautiful bride too, Ehehe!" Itsuki shuffled slightly and Natsuki's face softened at her daughters words, I still wont let anyone have you! My baby girls stay my baby girls and al never give you up!

Natsuki was really proud of her daughter but her mind still couldn't get over the fact that Itsuki was willing to let herself get caught even if its for the sake of her sister.

"Hm, I say we have a reward night for your bravery Itsuki! I'm so proud you did that but don't do it again okay? Even if it means you both run together you have to be together and look out for each other. Now, Lets go inside and see Shizuru-mama and Shizuki, HM?" Natsuki ruffled Itsuki's hair and gave a sheepish grin, one Itsuki had imitated just like the death glare!

"Wahoo! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Itsuki climbed up her mother and onto her shoulders.

Natsuki nearly fell trying to keep her balance and her neck hurt as soon as Itsuki sat with her legs on her shoulders but hey, why not eh?

"I say we knock on the door with a special delivery voice and shock them a bit, eh? Hahaha!" Natsuki tapped her fingers on the door and yelled "SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR THE RESIDENTS OF THIS HOUSE!" It took every part of her to not burst out laughing when she heard a thump from inside the door but her daughter was covering her mouth trying to stop her giggles and then they waited for the door to open.

* * *

Inside the house, it was filled with worry as both Shizuru and Shizuki awaited their family's arrival from the commotion from earlier. Sitting on the couch, Shizuru was holding her 8 year old daughter, Shizuki in her arms as she leaned back on the cushion with Shizuki's arms around her waist and Shizuki's face buried in her chest and Shizuru's thoughts instantly went to Natsuki as she waited and waited.

"Mama... Am I a bad person for leaving Itsuki?" The question caught Shizuru off guard but her face softened at hearing her daughters sobbing.

"Ara Shizuki, You're a lot like Natsuki-mama you know. You may have my looks but you have a slight bit of Natsuki-Mamas personality, However, What might have happened if Itsuki hadn't made you run and come to get us? We wouldn't be able to find you and I know that Natsuki-mama will bring Itsuki back, I know it. Just be patient, that is all". Shizuru leaned down and planted a kiss on the honey colored hair of her daughter.

"I know mama. Itsuki is the same, right? She looks and acts like Natsuki-mama but I can see that she has some of you in there, Oh like how you do a pout face to get what you want from Natsuki-mama right?" Shizuki's face started to brighten into a smile with her mind off the main topic and so she and Shizuru just had a little chat discussing Natsuki and Itsuki.

A few minuets later and silence dropped over the two.

"Hmm, I wonder if Natsuki-mama will make tonight a reward night, do you think so Shizuki?" Shizuru looked down to see her daughter had fallen asleep in her chest and so Shizuru just hugged her tight in an embrace.

Shizuru closed her eyes and let the sleep take her away until a loud bang and shouting at the door left her in so much surprise she rolled to the side and fell of the couch, forgetting she had Shizuki in her arms and so she quickly turned her back so she would hit the floor instead of Shizuki.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR THE RESIDENTS OF THIS HOUSE!" Shizuru stood straight up and picked up her daughter who was still in surprise and they walked towards the door of their house and opened it only to find 2 sheepish grins staring at them, Shizuru and Shizuki blinked. Blinked again and again before they both found themselves in the air over someones shoulder as they were moving around the house and then thrown onto the large 'L' shaped couch and soon followed by someone jumping on them.

"WERE HOME! Hahaha!" Natsuki said as she released her grip from the couch and stood up with Itsuki on her shoulders again.

"Heya Mama, hehehe!" Itsuki said as she jumped off of Natsuki's shoulders and onto Shizuru's abdomen. Landing with an 'oomph'.

Shizuki looked at Natsuki, then at Shizuru and finally her eyes landed on Itsuki, Lunging forwards Shizuki wrapped her arms around Itsuki and they both fell to the floor, At the same time Shizuru stood up also and walked towards Natsuki and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and gave her wife a kiss and they both turned to look at there kids on the floor.

Natsuki stuck her chin up in the air and said "Enough with the mushy mushy scene! I say we order Pizza and have a reward night! What do you say, eh?" Natsuki pumped her fist into the air and followed after were her kids arms and reluctantly Shizuru's fist as well.

"Ohhh! Shizuru? Did you just willingly put your fist in the air? Without persuasion?! OH YEAH HAHA!"Natsuki picked her wife up in the air and Shizuru chuckled and wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and they both leaned in only to be halted by "Ergh!" and "Yuck!" from their kids. They both looked at each other and laughed as Natsuki dropped onto the couch. Shizuru got up and rang the pizza shop down the road and Itsuki and Shizuki started setting up the games and blankets with the Ice-cream for later. I guess you could call this the bees-knees, huh!

Natsuki's heart calmed at the sight of her wife and children setting plates up for when the pizza arrived and she instinctively looked at Itsuki to make sure she was actually at home and not in her grasp but in some mans as he did what he wanted with her daughter. The thought made her grip the chair arm so hard she nearly broke the surface of it, That would not go well with Shizuru! Not one bit.

* * *

A good 1 hour passed and it was spent with everyone playing some games on the PS3 they had in the living room and to the shock of the family Shizuru played also, then they watched a film but a loud grumbling interrupted it.

"ARGH! Where is our damn pizza for crying out lo-"A slight swat on the arm made her shut up and then the door bell rung and Natsuki bolted up and ran towards the door she saw her favorite delivery boy at the door and he looked apologetic.

"Ah, sorry for the delay. A car was crashed at the bottom of the road, oh! It was a white van and the man inside has been taken to hospital and he won't be up and about for a while, haha!"He gave a sheepish grin at the proud look Natsuki gave him. Looking down at the two boxes of pizza-? TWO?! That's rare!

"Ara, I see. Thank you. Natsuki could you please pay him walst I take these to the kitchen?". Shizuru asked with a sexy Kyoto-Ben that would make anyone drop to their knees and do whatever she may command but Natsuki had already been their.

Still that voice always had that damn affect on her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Looking around all eyes were on her and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry about that how much is it?" Natsuki asked as she pulled her wallet out from her back pocket and looking at the favorite delivery boy, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Um?" She asked after a moment.

"You did that, didn't you? The folks at the shop were saying they heard screams and by the time they got where they heard them from a white van was rolling down the road and a young, blue haired women was walking away with a child in her arms. That was you right?" He whispered so the wife wouldn't hear the conversation and she gulped.

"Yeah... That prick tried to steal my daughters and try and rape them the sick perv, BUT! Don't tell my wife? Anything but that! Please?!" Her tone was alarmed, she started thinking he was gonna hand her over to her wife's wrath for hospitalizing someone..._**Again**_.

The boy lifted his hand to his chest over his heart. "Relax, Your secret is safe with me and on behalf of the pizza shop for not stopping him in time the pizzas are free, We even threw in some cans of pop and chips so enjoy!" With that he ran to his scooter before Natsuki could protest and she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, stuffing her wallet back in her pocket.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Natsuki saw that Shizuru had her back to Natsuki so she walked up behind and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Instantly Shizuru relaxed into the embrace of her wife or whom she called 'Husband' for the domination she shows mainly in the bed and a few other things.

"Mmm, You smell good, I've been away for a week and all I wanna do is snuggle". Natsuki buried her face into the crook of Shizuru's neck and kissed a sensitive spot where she knew too well and earned a gasp and a moan from her wife. Payback is so nice for the times you do this to me.

"Ara? Well unfortunately not for a while. I know you put that man in hospital and even though I told you before not to try and kill people, you are now sleeping on the couch tonight". Shizuru finished sliding the pizza on the plates and then turned and smiled at a sad Natsuki.

"However, He tried to hurt our children and so Natsuki can have your way with me tonight". A light blush came to Shizuru's cheeks and Natsuki's face turned to a complete shade of red.

Natsuki was about to say something when a piece of pizza was shoved into her mouth and followed a few plates into her hands. Getting the hint Natsuki made her way to the living room where her children were talking to each other and she gave them a plate each with their food on. They said their thanks and started eating their food and Natsuki sat with her food and smiled when Shizuru joined them and put a film on to watch together.

An hour later and everyone had fallen asleep on the couch tucked under the blanket. Natsuki and Shizuru on either side of their children in the middle, Nothing could separate them, no matter who or what it was.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this story has come to an end. Do not fear because there will be more here! Just give me some time to write them ya know! Thanks for the reviews and everything else, Read ya later! Brad:D


End file.
